The Start of Something New
by Crescenta
Summary: New Year's Eve special!
1. Chapter 1

"It's almost New Year!" Yin cried out happily, jumping up and down

"I'm so excited!" Cres jumped too

"We've got to make decorations to the mansion if we want this party to get going" Allyn explained

"Yay!" both of them cheered

"If we're gonna make a New Year's Party, we've gotta assign some things everyone in the mansion can do" Jade suggested

"Right, Yin will be in charge of the food" Cres said

"I will make sure Yang and Indigo won't eat it" Yin said, running to the kitchen

"Yang will be in charge of the Fireworks"

"I'm already on it" Yang said, carrying a ton of fireworks

"Allyn will be in charge of the decorations"

"With a little help of Arcanine of course" Allyn said, with Arcanine licking her

"Jade will be in charge of the invitations and when the guests will arrive"

"Gotcha"

"And the rest of my OCs will help and take care of the stage and decorations" Cres started to walk out of the room

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Jade asked

"Oh, you'll see" Cres smirked an evil smirk

"Okaaayyy, now I'll get to the letters!" Jade said

**Yin: Well there, I think that's that**

**Cres: I think I'll update when it's New Year's Eve**

**Allyn: You mean tomorrow?**

**Cres: Yup!**

**Jade: But you'll be at your cousins' all day**

**Cres: Yeah, but I can make the deadline!**

**Yang: We'll see**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was just about finish with they're work.

"The Fireworks display is ready!" Yang called out from outside

"I think everyone received my invitations!" Jade gave Allyn a thumb up

"Good and I just finished the decorations" Allyn said, dusting her hands off

"Now all we've gotta do is prepare ourselves and wait for Yin to finish the ca-"as if on cue, an explosion was heard in the kitchen

"Aw man…what went wrong now?" Allyn ran to the kitchen with Jade and Arcanine close behind. As she opened the door, the whole kitchen was covered in white, blue, red and yellow icing.

"What happened…?" Allyn asked, stepping into the messy kitchen

"Exploding flour happened" Yin had her arms crossed, her whole body covered in icing

"Exploding flour?" Allyn and Jade questioned

"Yeah, somebody must've switched the flour with it." Yin reluctantly said, wiping herself clean

"But the party's gonna start soon!" Jade explained

"Well I can make the cake with my powers" Yin said

"Why didn't you bake the cake with your powers in the first place?" Allyn asked

"I wanted to do it the old fashion way" Yin rubbed the back of her head

"Alright, we're gonna make sure everything is gonna be okay" Allyn and Jade walked out of the kitchen in a sigh of relief

**Meanwhile with Cres…**

"This is perfect…" Cres held up a white gown, "Though I know I'm going to regret it"

**A few minutes later…**

The door rang as Zerez and his OCs came in

"Whoa, you guys are early" Allyn said

"Yeah, we're kinda like that" Zerez answered

"Okay, please come in," Allyn gestured them to, all of Zerez's OCs came in "Oh, and Yin's in the kitchen making the food and finishing up the cake"

"Okay" Ra and Aaron walked into the kitchen

"Hey Allyn, where's Jade?" Zack asked

"Oh, Jade? Well she's…" Just when Allyn was about to finish, Jade walked in

"Here" Allyn finished

"Hi Zack!" Jade walked up to him

"Hi Jade" Zack smiled

**A few minutes later, after all the visitors have come… (It's already 11:00 p.m. here)**

"Okay guys, it's almost New Year's and the count down is coming soon" Yang said in the microphone. Suddenly, a letter floated to Yin and it landed in her hand.

"What the…" she started reading the letter, then smiled "Okay then"

"Attention everyone, may I present…Crescenta!" Yin said into the microphone, everyone looked at the side of the room. The doors slowly opened as it revealed Cres in a white, frilly dress. She walked up on stage and a microphone appeared in her hand.

"Hello everybody and good evening, I know I'm wearing a dress and I wasn't forced to wear it. And I'm sure you're all wondering what my surprise is. Well, my first surprise is…." She paused and everyone leaned forward to hear what she's going to say next "That I'm going to sing…"

_How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star  
Gazing off into the dark  
Dreaming I'd see your face  
Safe at home unafraid  
Captured in your embrace_

Everyone was surprised Cres had an angelic voice. So they all started dancing with partners.

_So many times  
When my heart was broken  
Visions of you  
Would keep me strong  
You were with me all along  
Guiding my every step  
You are all that I am  
And I'll never forget_

While she was singing, Yin and her band started playing the music for her. Allyn seemed proud

_It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed_

There were times  
When I'd thought I'd lost you  
Fearing forever was a dream  
But it wasn't what it seemed  
Placing your hand in mine  
You could see in the dark  
You were guiding my heart

It was you who first believed  
In all that I was made to be  
It was you looking in my eyes  
You held my hand  
And you showed me life  
And I've never been the same  
Since you first believed

How many times did I pray  
You'd find me  
How many wishes on a star…

Everyone clapped as Cres opened her eyes and smiled. Allyn hugged her tightly and whispered to her

"I'm so proud of you…."

"I'm glad you are" Cres smiled and held the mic. "Okay guys, I have one more surprise…and it involves four couples…" Cres started looking around

"Jade and Zack!" Cres pointed to the not so surprised couple. "Please step in the right side here will you?" Cres pointed to a place where they moved to

"Next are Ra and Latias!" Cres said, making the shocked couple move out of the crowd "On the left side this time"

"And…though I'm not sure if they're a couple, Allyn and Cody!" Allyn slowly backed away from the stage but was pushed by the drummer, meaning Indigo

"What are you gonna make me do?!" Cres asked

"You'll see" Cres smirked as Allyn walked to the middle of the stage with Cody "Well, the last couple here is Yin and Yang. And now, what you guys are gonna do…is sing the song 'Start of Something New'" Cres said the last part quickly and ran in the front of the crowd.

"WHAT?!" Ra and Allyn shouted, suddenly the music started to play as Yin and Yang started off

_Yang:_

_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

_Yin: _

_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart (ooh)  
To all the possibilities (ooh_

_Both: _

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

Cres was close in front of Allyn and Cody. She was telling them that it's they're cue to sing in the chorus. Allyn was nervous.

"I don't think I can sing…" Allyn whispered

"Don't worry…I'm here with you" Cody smiled at her, which made Allyn blush. Cody offered his hand and Allyn took it.

_Allyn and Cody:_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The start of something new_

"Oh no…it's my turn…what was Cres thinking making me sing…?" Ra whispered to Latias (she's in human form)

"Don't worry, now that I'm by your side, you don't have to worry" Latias whispered back

_Ra:_

_Now who'd of ever thought that (ooh)  
We'd both be here tonight (ooh yeah)_

Everyone was shocked. Ra sang good, wait, better than that! Cres accomplished making Ra sing and it turns out good in just a matter of seconds while Yin and Yang have been trying to do it in a few months. Latias smiled.

_Latias:_

_And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side_

_Both:_

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real_

Allyn held tightly to Cody's hand.

_Allyn and Cody:_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

"Our Turn" Zack said to Jade who smiled

_Zack: _

_I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me_

_Jade:_

_I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see…yeah!_

_Allyn and Cody:_

_It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart_

Just when everyone was going to sing the final chorus together, the ceiling opened up, making sure everyone can see the night sky.

"And…show time" Cres said, snapping her fingers. Fireworks started to explode in the sky.

_Everyone:_

_That it's the start!  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you (ooh)  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
The start of something new…_

When everyone finished, the crowd started cheering and jumping and clapping. Cres crossed her arms and smiled. The couples in front held hands and bowed.

"Hey guys! It's time for the countdown!" Random shouted

"10…" Ra said

"9…" Latias said

"8…" Allyn said

"7…" Cody said

"6…" Jade said

"5…" Zack said

"4…" Yin said

"3…" Yang said

"2…" Cres said

"1…" everyone else said, then they started jumping and shouting and making noise. More fireworks showed above. Making everyone go 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"This really is…the start of something new," Cres smiled "Hmph, my work here is down"

**After everyone left and my OCs went back to sleep….**

"My new year's resolution…." Cres said to herself, sitting on the mansion roof, staring at the moon "I'll make sure everyone is happy this year…" she said, thus ending this special…


End file.
